nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Chronicles
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Chronicles is a TV series of never-before-seen stories from the world of Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures. Here is the list of the episodes of the show. Episodes Season 1 # Nature Cat and the Missing Coach # Love Triangle of Engine, Pony and Dragon # The Search for the Rail Traction Engine # Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's First Nightmare Night # The Very First Nature Thanksgiving # The Kitty Love Triangle # Double Parent Trouble # Scuttle Helps Out # Most Wanted Smarty Penguin # Stanley's Fear Season 2 # Enter Scrappy-Doo! # Top Cat the Second Nature Cat (Part 1) # Top Cat vs. Ronald (Part 2) # A Door to A Whole New Adventure # The DigiDestined's New Home # The Fourth Caballero # The Three Caballeros' Babysitter Adventure # Twilight Sparkle's Book # The Very First Halloween with New Friends # A Nice and Friendly Thanksgiving Season 3 # I Could Have Laughed All Night # It's An Elephant? Yes! # Money Bin Sweet Money Bin (Part 1) # A Lesson in Generosity (Part 2) # Pro and Con Artists (Part 3) # Pecking in the Neighborhood # The Case of the Missing Mr. Hicklepips # Send in The Clones # More Mutant Ninja Turtles to the Rescue! # The Best Ninja Turtle Babysitter Ever Season 4 # Meet Mr. Snuffleupagus, Finally # The Three New Caballeros # Brothers to the End # McDuck and the Emperor # Mouse-napping # Hal in Love # Weather or Not # Henry's Nightmare # The Monster Under the Shed # Rainbow Dash vs. Bill or is it Ben? Season 5 # Marooned, Again # The Star Wars Droids Epilogue # Every Little Grand Thing He Does # Cera & Lazlo # Welcome to Chucklewood Park! # Break the Spell... Almost # To Fly With Dragons # Too Much of a Cookie Thing Season 6 # Foduck the Search and Rescue Tugboat # An Elephant's Best Friend is A Mouse # Teen Titans vs. Kids Next Door # Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon # Piglet's Inadvertent Adventure # New York City Chase # Jousting Tournament # Squeeks' Small Problem Season 7 # Pups Save the Money Bin # Adopt-a-Plooza # # Zummi's New Magic Spells # # Fluttershy and Stripes # Arendelle's Winter Wrap Up # A Three of a Different Personality # Runaway CMCs # Season 8 # # The Angry Beavers and Discord # A Robotic Romance # # The Good, the Bad, and the Gizmoduck # Rudolph's Baby Sister # # Harmony in Dragon Land # # Finding Iago Season 9 # Princess of Friendship for a Day # Peck the Star # Double Platypus Power! # Race To Be The Best # Make New Friends but Keep Discord # Never Trust Starlight Glimmer # Spice Up Your Life # The Daring Do Dilemma # Get the Friendship Show on the Road! # First Apple Family Reunion on Sodor # McQueen and the Elements of Harmony # Radiator Springs' Very First Hearth's Warming # Babysitter Mater # Mater's Tall Tales # Dusty and the Blustery Day # A Trip to Tarrytown Season 10 # Legacy of Power # Ono and the Flutterbat # Ono the Wonderbolt # Home is Where the Mexican Is! # Gotta Catch Ya Later Until Later Next Time! # McQueen's Graduation Day # For the Love of Racing # Cruz's First Crusade # Call of the Racer # The Rowdyruff Boys Return # Scrooge's Babysitter Blues # Alicorn Baby Blues # Emotion Commotion # Trouble Under the Sea Part 1 # Trouble Under the Sea Part 2 # Learn to Swim Without a Tail Season 11 # Welcome to Chuggingtion! # Little Engine the Harbor Engine # Azul's First Day # # Off, Back to Avalor! # # A Little Bit Too Vain in Us # The Flight of a Lifetime # Smurfs and Trolls in Fraggle Rock # Branch and the Kankers # The Old Gray Mayor # Action Toby # To Change a Changeling # The Perfect Pear Season 12 # The Trouble with Tom and Jerry # My Chaos Valentine # A Fairly Fairy Problem # Abby's New Stepbrother # A Trashy Problem on Sesame Street # Common and Uncommon Bond (and/or More) # Do Not Enter the Pass Mountain! # Scootaloo's New Family # Scoop, Jack and the Biggest Digging Job # What Have We Learned? # Movie: In Search of Nature Cat # Nature Cat's Discovery # A Purr-fect Valentine's Day # Hansel & Gretel # Apple Bloom's New Friend # Who is the Best or Worst Engine Ever? # The Alola Region's Greatest Threat Season 13 # Pie Family Reunion # Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, Thomas and the Beanstalk # Girl's Day Out # Where's Tiana? # The Hunted # Diamonds Aren't Forever # # The Prince's New Groove # # The Owl Witch # Time of Life Mini Series 1 # Monster Madness Part 1 # Monster Madness Part 2 # Monster Madness Part 3 # Monster Madness Part 4 Season 14 (Part 1) # The Maud Couple # Triton and Novo # The School of Hard Knocks # The Fruits of Labor # History of The Island of Sodor # Tails of Terror # The Young Six's First Thanksgiving # Happy Earth Day # Lucario vs. Zeraora Part 1 # Lucario vs. Zeraora Part 2 # Lorenzo the Teacher # A Bat In The Steelworks # Patience is a Virtue # Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem # Pop-Special # Sir Handel Comes Home Season 14 (Part 2) # Silverstream's Atlantica Adventure # Thomas the Building Engine # Spud the School Teacher # Gimme Shelter on Sodor! # Honest Egret # The Crusaders Save the Day # Parent-Teacher Tolerance # The Last Day of School of Friendship # The Mystery of the Treehouse of Harmony # Big Griff on Campus # Frenemies # How Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie First Meet # Dragon on Patrol # Little Trouble in Big Ponyville # My Sister's Keeper # Scootaloo Wants to Fly # The Very First Meeting of the Equines and Humans Mini Series 2 (during Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of DuckTales (2017)) # ????? # ????? # Gizmoduck's New Sidekicks! # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? Season 15 # A Road Tripped Adventure Part 1 # A Road Tripped Adventure Part 2 # A Road Tripped Adventure Part 3 # Noisy Day on Sodor # The Case of the Haunted Society Goofball Detectives # Chaotic Magic Season 16 # Helping Hiro, Again # A Day Out with Maud Pie # Birds Not in a Feather # Grandparents Day # The Mudbriar Limited (alternate title: Throw Mudbriar from the Train) # Great Pumpkin Season 17 # Guilt Tripping # More Ocean Commotion # The Great Honey Pot # Nightmare on Stirrup Street # Planet Harmonia # A Dogs Day Afternoon Season 18 # A Tough Nut to Crack # Shine Bright Like an Opal # Nature Cat's Nature Birthday Celebration # Equestria Pet Day # Winter Weather Friends # Mouse # Yona's Trial # Family Ties Within Season 19 # The Genius Contest # McQueen: Ace Friendship Problem Solver # A Mer-Party # Ono and the Bird Bully # Trouble in the Great Valley # Pranks for Nothing Season 20 # A Day at the Beach # Swanfire # The Big and Grand CMC Sleepover at Ulfstead Castle # The Changeling of the Guard # Brother and Sisterhooves Social # Sweetie-Tinted Glasses Season 21 # Another Royal Problem # The Windy Day # A Little Room to Grow # Cast Away Friends # A Case of the Missing Diamond # A Beaver's Tail Season 22 # Linus' Blanket Troubles # Oak and Mac's Big Adventure # Race to Manehattan # My Super Sour Sweet Six # Equesodor Family Day # It Takes Two to Tango # Luke in the Snow Season 23 # A Breezy Little Story # The Convention Floor Caper # The Crusader Legacy # Double Dad Trouble # The Great Hat Robbery # Scoot to My Loo # Saskatchewan Catch Season 24 # My Fair Pinkamena # Misty Island Mystery # The Cherry on Top # Remembering Doc Hudson # Coco's Curtain Call # The Hunt for the Lost Treasure # Whiff's Lost Glasses Season 25 # You Make My Heart Soar # Uninvited Pests # A Trip in the Fish Tank # The Friendship Band # Little Lost Boxcab # A Trip to the Sky Railway # Sleepless on the Island of Sodor Season 26 # A Littlest Pet Shop Rescue # Rescue in the Everfree Forest # Nature Who? # The Good Ol' Days The Equestria Girls' Adventures Chronicles # Nature Cat and Pikatwo - Bound for Trouble # The Rainbooms' Trip to Misty Island # Pikatwo's Goodbye # Pikatwo the Green-Eyed Pokémon Clone # Sunset Shimmer and Gizmoduck # The Rainbooms' Trip to the Hoenn Region # Odd Pokémon Out! # Cutting the Ties That Bind! # Ka Boom with a View! # The Rainbooms' Trip to the Sinnoh Region # The Rainbooms' Trip to the Unova Region # The Rainbooms' Trip to the Kalos Region # The Rainbooms' Trip to the Alola Region Trivia *